bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unleashing the Inner Darkness: Ahatake's Training under Yukara
The swirling energy was standing in front of him. After weeks to trying, he had gotten Kisuke to create a portal to hell. And now, here he was in the human world with Kisuke showing him the portal. The "self-proclaimed" sexy business-man, Kisuke Urahara, shut his small fan which revealed his grinning face. "Weeell~ The other Kurosaki-san! Are you ready to depart?" "Yeah." Ahatake said, and nodded towards the portal. "Kisuke, you sure this thing'll take me straight to hell?" "Of couuurse~! Well, maybe, probably. Anyways, good luuuck!" he stated, comically kicking Ahatake in the rear as he fell head-first into the portal. However, the fan he held covered the lower part of his face, as his eyes narrowed into a rare serious look. "Be careful... Kurosaki-san." "WHAT THE HELL KISUSKE?!?" Ahatake cried as he felling into the torrential energy. He tried to gain footing but found that he couldn't. He was floating in the midst of the energy storm and being pushed along. This was very different from a Garganta. "I swear Imma kill that Kisuke when I get back." Ahatake growled. The trip was a short one, and Ahatake was expelled from the portal as rudely as he was kicked into it, and he landed right on a pile of bones. "YEOWCH!" He cried as he landed, the bones being rather sharp. Quickly regaining his composure, he looked around. "Well, this is Hell. I guess Kisuke's device got me here O.K. The question is, what do I do now.." However, before Ahatake could ascertain his location, a large golden barrier surrounded him. A small-stature being with bandages all over their face had jumped into the area, entering a steady battle position as another being with red dragon-scale armor entered from behind the shorter person. "State your business here. Satoru has no business here, especially not his spies." "Oh God, why me?" Ahatake though, placing a hand to his forehead. "Who's Satoru? I'm here looking for someone by the name of Yukara." He said, hoping his explanation would make these two freak-shows hit the road. "From what I've heard, he's supposed to be the strongest yōkai here, and I would like to ask for his training." "Yukara-'SAMA' to you, dumbass." spoke the red-armored man, as he pulled out the sword behind his back. The shorter being released the barrier, as the armored man prepared to attack. "Stop it." spoke a voice from behind the two, a more serious and diplomatic voice when compared to these two. Ahatake's eyes widened as a man with seven ears and monstrous spiritual pressure walked over to the three. "Tōga, how many times do I have to tell you. You don't need to resort to violance first." "Who're you?" Ahatake asked, trying to sound polite to avoid a fight. The man looked over to Ahatake, and smirked alittle, his eyes closed. "My name is Yukara, though considering I overheard you wished for training, I'd prefer the title Yukara-sama or -sensei, whatever floats your boat." he answered, walking over to him. Ahatake could feel the pressure mounting on his shoulders with every step Yukara came closer with. "This man..he seems a bit to carefree for the power he's exuding. I'm beginning to regret this." He took a break, and decided it was best to introduce himself. "Alright, Yukara-sensei. My name is Ahatake Kurosaki." Ahatake's Hardest Training Yet...! Yukara approached the man, and smiled softly, "I can sense you hold demon blood inside you... very good." he spoke. Just then, he stomped on the ground as several Hell-Bounds broke out from the ground, all reaching out for Ahatake. "I warn you, these cannot be killed by conventional means." "Can't be killed by conventional means?" Ahatake groaned. "Great. Just fucking great." Ahatake took a large leap, getting up into the air and away from the strange creatures. "I know he said they can't be killed normally, but what's the harm in trying?" He thought, and formed a large fireball. He threw it down, aiming at one of the Hell bounds. The flameball was sucked into the mouth of the targeted Hell-Bound, shooting out a larger green ball of fire for Ahatake's head, at almost triple the speed. Yukara's mouth curled into a smile once more, "To cut nothing... is to cut steel. You will learn soon enough, Ahatake-san." The ball of fire slammed into Ahatake, making him fly back, but it did not do much damage, due to his resistance to flames. "Alright, that was stupid." He frowned. "Dammit! I hate things like this where I have to think!" Yukara looked up, "Breathe, Ahatake-san. The secret is in Breathing." he stated, as the Hell-Bounds all opened their wide mouths, shooting out instantanous Cero-like bursts of energy for Ahatake mid-air. "Breathing?" Ahatake parroted the last word. Breathing sure as hell wouldn't help him against that Cero. Ahatake ducked, the Cero's whizzing above his head. "What the HECK do you mean, breathe? I almost lost my head!" Yukara looked over to Tōga, nodding silently as the latter jumped up, swinging his blade in a wide arc, killing off all of the Hell-Bounds. However, he continued his attack, preparing to chop off Ahatake's head. Tōga vs Ahatake: The Meaning of Breathing! "What the hell?!?" Ahatake thought, ducking and moving back. "Why'd he kill the hellbounds? Argh, no time to think about that!" Ahatake raised his hands up. creating a cylinder of flames around Tōga. Then, it began to cave in, the flames raining down on the yōkai. Tōga looked around at the flames, as the Hell-Bounds from before all rose, blocking Tōga from the flames caving in. While Ahatake was distracted by this action, Tōga flashed behind the half-demon boy. However, he didn't further the attack. "Yukara-sama told you to breathe. All you've done is fall for our attacks one-by-one. Use that melon you call a brain, or maybe it's all shiveled up?" he mused. "I am breathing and it ain't doing me any good!" Ahatake said in frustration. "Telling me to breathe isn't saying much at all!" Without warning, Tōga slashed his blade downwards at Ahatake, causing a massive rush of air pressure to follow with the blade, actually overturning the ground. "You believe with your eyes! Makes you easy to fool!" called out Yukara, as Tōga closed the gap between him and Ahatake, slamming his blade down on the latter. Ahatake jumped back, but the blade still managed to graze him, and surprisingly, this was all it took for it to cause a moderately deep wound. "D..dammit!" He thought. "This is too much. He's saying breathe, but I'm just not getting it!"